


out cold

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k19 [10]
Category: EXO (Band), JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Spy Jaejoong asks his handler Jongdae to meet him at a massage parlour.





	out cold

**Author's Note:**

> [kinktober 2k19, prompt #11 & #12](https://kinktober2019.tumblr.com/post/187716977021/): crossdressing, rimming
> 
> **warnings:** crossdressing, rimming, light feminization

-

When Jongdae heard the staff tell him, 'sorry, baby, boss won't see anyone dressed like _that_,' he knew he found the right place.

Like _that_ means his NIS-issued ill-fitting suit.

Jongdae really had gotten scammed by his boss when he had been told, 'no one else is as good of a handler as you—that's why we need you right now,' and assigned him the casefile of one of the most senior agents. It had come with a pay raise, but right now there was no amount of money on earth to convince him this humiliation was worth it.

'Technically,' Minseok tells him as he fits the wig over Jongdae's head. 'It _is_ your job to meet your agent at a drop-off point.'

Adjusting the hem of his skirt, Jongdae glowers. Minseok had borrowed the clothes from his younger sister—a bulky beige sweater to cover up Jongdae's muscled arms and lack of bust, along with a mid-length black skirt—while Jongdae had miserably slapped on hair removal cream on his legs before showering.

'You missed a couple spots,' says Minseok.

'Fuck off,' says Jongdae, and goes back to the massage parlour-cum-brothel. At the front desk, he asks, 'can oppa see me now?'

Turns out, oppa can. In one of the back rooms upstairs, Jaejoong isn't even doing anything salacious: simply sitting on the neatly-made bed while smoking, watching dramas on the TV, dressed down in jeans and a t-shirt. There's a black backpack in the corner of the room—Jongdae goes to that first.

'Yah, say hi to oppa,' says Jaejoong, frowning around his cigarette while Jongdae rummages through the bag.

'Hi, hyung,' says Jongdae, finding only a change of clothes and a multitool. 'Where's all that data you were supposed to get?'

'Up my ass,' he replies, stubbing out his smoke in the ashtray on top of the small bedside table. 'Come check.'

Jongdae zips the backpack shut and straightens, looks at Jaejoong, a hand on his hip. Belatedly, he realizes he looks like an upset girlfriend with his wig and skirt, but he _refuses_ to feel any humiliation about the situation, refuses to give his agent even an _inch_. 'You know, they were going to charge my card for using your services.'

Jaejoong mock-gasps, swinging his legs around to sit on the edge of the bed, a hand reaching out to grasp Jongdae's arm, pull him between his thighs. 'For you? I'm free all night.'

'Hyung,' says Jongdae as he lets Jaejoong lift the hem of his skirt. At the sight of boxer briefs underneath, Jaejoong frowns. 'Work first, you can fuck off after.'

'You're no fun,' pouts Jaejoong, fishing a silver chain necklace from under the collar of his t-shirt. There's a small flash drive hanging off it. He unhooks the chain and carefully does it up around Jongdae's neck, smiling proudly. 'Looks pretty on my pretty handler.' His fingers flick the strands on the wig. 'Isn't this spot better than all the last ones?'

In the last nine months that they've worked together, Jaejoong has made Jongdae meet him in subway station bathrooms and shipping docks and overpriced bars and private VIP rooms, but this is the first time Jongdae has ever had to wear a skirt to get in. 'I'd rather you meet me.'

'Inviting me home?' Jaejoong grins and its predatory—too much teeth and too-dark eyes. 'You worry too much, Jongdae-ah. Don't I always make it worth your while?'

With that, he slips his broad, calloused hands down the waistband of Jongdae's boxer briefs at the same time he kisses him, already nipping impatiently at Jongdae's bottom lip. 

Jongdae kisses back, giving in to the messy wetness of it as Jaejoong wrenches the briefs down. 'Get this shit off,' he growls against Jongdae's mouth, fingers pulling on the sweater.

In a flurry of movement, Jongdae is flat on his back against the bed, dressed in only a skirt and one of his white racerback tanks, the cold metal of the flash drive settled in the hollow of his throat. Jaejoong is a hulking predator between his spread thighs, smoothing his palms along Jongdae's almost-hairless legs. 'You really went all the way for me?'

'Like your fucking front desk guard dogs were going to let me in otherwise,' snaps Jongdae. 'Does this place really need a receptionist with a holster all hidden under her jacket?'

'Oh—you noticed,' he says, pleased.

'One day, you'll get tired of testing me.'

'Not when you're always so good,' says Jaejoong, flipping Jongdae's skirt up and kissing the inside of his thigh, deceptively gentle. 'Let oppa reward you for such a job well done.'

With that, Jaejoong pushes Jongdae's knees to his chest so that his cock and hole are entirely exposed to the air, framed by the black skirt. 'You didn't shave your pussy,' he pouts, thumb brushing against pubic hair.

'Shut the fuck up, hyung,' breathes Jongdae, suddenly glad that the skirt bunched up around his hips obscures the sight of Jaejoong dipping his head down to kiss his balls, his perineum, his—_ah_—

Before he can stop himself, Jongdae moans too loud as Jaejoong drags the flat of his tongue over his asshole. And—because this is Jaejoong—he doesn't stop to gloat over Jongdae's pleasure. Instead, Jaejoong just licks again and again, then switches to pressing wet, sucking kisses to Jongdae's rim, encouraging him to loosen up.

Jongdae arches, unused to being on the receiving side of this sensation. All his words die, turn into keening as Jaejoong points his tongue and starts trying to prod it inside, trying to taste him. When his tongue pulls away, it's to make space for his thumb rubbing concentric circles over his hole in a tease.

'Want you to hold yourself open for me,' says Jaejoong, his grip gone from the back of Jongdae's thighs. 'Want to eat your pretty pussy out.'

'Fuck you,' wheezes Jongdae, unable to fight back against the humiliation that reddens his face as he stares at Jaejoong and his wet pink mouth.

'Don't be like that.' And really, Jongdae should have seen this coming—when suddenly, Jaejoong is bodily turning him over and shoving the pillow under Jongdae's hips. His skirt has bunched up around his waist, and Jongdae can feel the soft give of the pillow under his half-hard cock, his hips automatically riding down on it.

'Fuck,' pants Jongdae, rocking his cock against the pillow and back against Jaejoong's thumb rubbing his wet hole, dipping in just to tease, just to making Jongdae remember all the times Jaejoong's hot long cock fucked inside him and made him come all over himself.

'Not yet,' says Jaejoong as both his calloused palms settle over Jongdae's ass, spreading him open. 'I was gone for so long—I missed your pussy.'

'You were gone two wee—_fuck_!' Jongdae cries out as Jaejoong's thumb jabs into his hole, accompanied by his tongue licking around the rim, shooting sparks of pleasure straight into his balls. He buries his face into the bed, trying to drown out the noises of Jaejoong messily sucking at his rim, his thumb fucking in and out of Jongdae's asshole trying to get him open, get him loose.

Jaejoong's other thumb starts to slide in as well, and Jongdae muffles a yell into the sheets when Jaejoong starts _spreading_ his hole, forcibly shoving his tongue inside—wet and warm and _filthy_. Jongdae can't _help _it when he starts fucking his cock down against the pillow before riding back on Jaejoong's tongue, finding a frantic, desperate rhythm that makes Jaejoong groan against his asshole, obviously encouraging.

And Jongdae _deserves_ this—for putting up with Jaejoong, for passing his stupid tests, for _handling_ him as well as he does—so he _takes_: shoves his cock against the softness of the pillow, finding friction, while Jaejoong tongue-fucks his hole and sucks at his rim, getting him loose and wet and soft.

'Hyung—more,' he snaps, and Jaejoong laughs open-mouthed against his hole, the vibrations pressed against Jongdae's perineum and balls. But Jaejoong doesn't deny him: he slips one of his thumbs back out with a filthy wet pop before shoving two of his thick, ugly fingers inside of him, and Jongdae chokes on a moan at the sudden burn along his rim.

'You always open up for me so good,' croons Jaejoong, shoving his fingers inside, fucking him open with that hint of pain that makes Jongdae's cock spit precome. Sweat breaks out over Jongdae's heated skin as he rides back on Jaejoong's fingers, the spit from earlier not enough to slick the way so each shove of Jaejoong's fingers inside _hurt so good_. 'You always take it so well.'

With that, Jaejoong's mouth is back on his hole, tonguing the rim as his fingers slam into Jongdae over and over again, and Jongdae can't even _think_. The wet warm tongue, Jaejong's thick, ugly fingers, the pillow on his cock getting him off better than his own palm—and Jongdae is so fucking close to coming, moaning into the bedsheets as he rides that sweet hot line between pleasure and pain.

Then Jaejoong grinds his fingers inside, stroking over Jongdae's prostate, and Jongdae is gone—coming hard while Jaejoong pulls out his fingers and shoves his tongue inside, moans when he feels Jongdae's hole clench and tighten while Jaejoong tongue-fucks him through the orgasm and the aftershocks.

He's already close to drowsing, his hips jerking automatically when Jaejoong sucks on his rim one last time, before he hears the telltale zip of undoing jeans, then snap of a lid and a sweet scent filling the room—massage oil. 'Don't sleep yet,' murmurs Jaejoong over him, the hot notch of his slick cock pushing against Jongdae's wet, used hole. 'Going to fuck your pussy now.'

'Hyung—' starts Jongdae, oversensitive.

'Shhh,' says Jaejoong as he shoves inside, ignoring Jongdae's scream. 'You can _handle_ it.'

-

**Author's Note:**

> [pulls another au out of my ass] ta-dah! thanks for reading~


End file.
